First Fratello
by kozak1997
Summary: Before the SWA made cyborgs, a child soldier was used in their place.
1. Welcome Back

"Hey Rayen wake up." said Alec shaking me awake.

"We there yet?" still drowsy.

"We got five until we drop."

"Got it." stretching and yawning as I get up.

I grab my M110 next to me and inspect it. My scope is good and my verticle grip and bipod aren't loose. Alec grabs his M4 with M203 grenade launcher and red dot sight. He motions to put my mask on. I turn the oxygen on and stand up. The C-130 Hercules door opens and a gust of cold air rushes inside. The light turns green.

"Lets go." said Alec going first.

I follow right behind him. I free fall for a good twenty to twenty-five seconds before I open my parachute. The night's cold breeze hits me as I fall. I bend my legs and roll as soon as I land. I pack my parachute and put on my olive green beanie. I then look for Alec.

"Whiskey." said a voice behind me.

"Tango." I reply.

"Nice of you to remember the countersign Rayen. Lets move, it's at least a ten mile hump to our target."

"10-4."

We walk for about an hour and a half in silence. I break the silence.

"How long do you think its been?"

"Since we last seen it? I say about one year or so."

"I wonder how much it has changed since we been there."

"Why don't we find out." said Alec pointing out in the distance.

"Is that it?" a bit of excitement escapes me as I look through my scope.

"Yeah. I say we have a mile/half a mile give or take."

"Then lets go." I said excited as I move on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, we reach the front gates as the sun begins to rise.

"Well we're here. No sign of them."

"Hey Alec is that him?" I said pointing to the man walking towards us.

"Holy shit it is. Nice to see you again Marco."

"Just in time too." said Marco opening the gate.

We walk in and I look around.

"Rayen you can take a break now."

I sigh in relief, dropping my pack with a loud thud. I then sit on my pack and relax.

"So how was the training?" asked Marco.

"I trained him everything I was taught when I was a Seal. He already knew how to shoot a gun so I didn't have to waste time with that."

"Was that because of his past."

"Yeah. Him being a child soldier in Tunisia, he already knew the basics of combat."

"While you two were gone, we gained more cyborgs."

"Yeah we saw Angelica before we left."

"Four more have joined the ranks. We lost one because of her handler was killed."

"So she's still alive?"

"Yeah, she's mostly used for testing now."

"So they are all under conditioning now?"

"It works better than letting them think for themselves."

"Anything we need to know before we head to the Chief?"

"There will be a mission coming up tomorrow."

"Alright, lets go Rayen."

"Ok Alec." picking up my pack and following him.

"Did you hear about the new member we're getting today?" said Henrietta taking a sip of her tea.

"That's probably just a rumor." replied Triela.

"It's no rumor. Jean even told me that it was a boy." said Rico happily as always.

"I doubt that even more." said Triela laughing.

Just then Alec and Rayen walk by the open door. All the girls look at the pair in shock and disbelief.

"It really is a boy..." said Triela dazed.

Henrietta takes two sugar cubes and puts them in her tea, "Looks like the rumors are true then." smiling and taking another drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We reach Chief Lorenzo's office and knock on the door. We hear "Come in" and we enter.

"Welcome back." said Lorenzo.

"Our training is done." said Alec.

"You taught him what you knew from DEVGRU?"

"Yes sir. We also went through cold weather training."

"So he is ready for more missions without conditioning?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Dismissed."

We leave the room and go down the hall.

"We need to practice your shooting before the mission tomorrow."

"Alright. Do you remember where the shooting range is?"

"Oh shit. Go ask those girls in there Rayen."

I walk over to the door and knock.

"Do you need something Rayen?" asked Angelica softly.

"Yeah uh, do you know where the range is?"

"I'll go show them." said Triela immediately jumping out of her seat.

"I don't think that's necessary Triela." said Claes looking up at her sister.

"I think it's perfectly fine." glaring at her coldly. She then turns to Rabbit with a smile, "Follow me."

"Claes, what's with Triela?" asked Henrietta.

"Hormones." Claes turns to Angelica, "and how did you know his name?"

Angelica pauses, "I don't remember."

We walk outside and cross the courtyard.

"So are you new here?" asked Triela.

"No, we haven't been here in a while and everything has changed since then." I said.

"So you two are the first fratello?"

"Not exactly. You can say we're prototypes." said Alec.

"Rayen was it? Where are you from?"

"Technically I'm from America, but I grew up in Tunisia."

"Oh! You know I am also from there."

"Really?"

"Yep." she says with a grin and moves in closer, "I'm happy there's another person from Tunisia here to keep me company."

I smile.

"The range is over there. You can practice your sniping in that building."

"Shokrun." I said.

"Oh, no problem." she said blushing.

We make our way to the building and set up. Alec takes out the spotting scope and I shoulder my M110.

"What did you think about that cyborg that helped us?" asked Alec.

"She's weird."

"Really, she was getting pretty close to you while we were walking."

"Yeah I know." taking my first shot.

"Nice hit."

"I'm not looking for a relationship. In this business, love isn't real."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your 'love' can die at any moment in battle. The desire to protect someone can cause stupid mistakes, more lives can be in danger because of it."

"Hit it and quit it then?"

I laugh, "Maybe I'll have a change of heart." finishing my magazine.


	2. Back Into The Fray

Chief Lorenzo begins the briefing before the mission.

"The Hilshire/Triela fratello will take out the southern safe house."

"Consider it done." said Hilshire.

"Jean I also added the Jose/Henrietta fratello to your team."

"I don't think their ready for group operations."

"Well I think they are, and that's final."

"Sir."

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about my fratello?" asked Alec.

"Sir they can come with us." said Hilshire.

"Fine, dismissed."

The handlers file out of the room and head to their cyborgs.

"Rayen grab your stuff, we're going."

"Got it."

I find my old room and pull out my keys. I open the door to find it untouched after this long.

"Damn, it's looks just how I left it."

I put on my belt knife and slide my pocket knife in my boot. I walk over to my gun safe and pull out my old Tabuk sniper rifle. I put on my black beanie and head out with Alec. We get into his car and drive to the target.

"That's an old one." said Alec looking at my Tabuk.

"Yeah, it brings me back to when I was younger."

"When you were still in Tunisia?"

"Yeah, forced to fight at seven years old."

Our radio crackles to life, "Alec pull into the alleyway and enter the abandoned building. I'm going to head to the target building and head around."

"Sure man."

"Yes."

"Suit yourself."

Alec parks the car in the alleyway and we get out. I pull out my Tabuk with telescopic sight and Alec gets his MP5 with verticle grip and red dot sight.

"Heading to the top of the building Hilshire."

"Copy that."

We reach the top and find a spot to shoot from. With no spot to shoot accurately from without being fully exposed, I use Alec as my bipod. He sits in front of me and I place my rifle on his left shoulder.

Alec looks through his spotter scope, "We're in position."

"Understood, we're moving in now. Do you guys see the target?"

"Rabbit, do you see the target?"

"No, but I do see dead people."

Alec laughs, "Permission to engage Hilshire."

"Go ahead."

I move my sights to my first target. I breathe in and then exhale, squeezing the trigger. The bullet is ejected and lands between his eyes, his face explodes on impact. Hilshire and Triela rush in when I move to my next target.

"Five just came in to the left. Friendlies are to the right."

"Copy."

Triela darts in front of one of the terrorists when I begin to pull the trigger.

"Would al kahba."

"Rabbit focus."

I aim at the next man. I squeeze the trigger and it was lights out for him.

"Two more in the next room." said Alec.

I change mags, "Copy."

I aim once more at the last two survivors, one male one female. The girl leans back just enough that both their heads align. I fire, the bullet flies out of the barrel and smashes through the womans head then into the mans head.

"Building clear." said Alec.

"Got it. We're heading out."

"Same here."

We get into Alec's car and head to the SWA.

"Nice shooting."

I say nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Does she have any idea how close she was to getting a bullet lodged in her head?"

"Let it go Rayen."

"They might have some fancy armor, but that can't save stupidity."

"RAYEN! Let...it...go."

We remain silent the rest of the way.

We reach the parking lot and get out. I head to my room.

I fumble through my key ring when I finally find my dorm key. I open the door and look inside.

"I still can't believe they kept everything." I said to myself.

I walk to my desk and find a note.

_Come and see me- _

I let out a sigh, "Can't I just have a break."

I walk to the medical wing where Dr. Bianchi's office is. I knock on the door.

"Come in."

I walk in and take a seat.

"Welcome back."

"Yeah. Everything has changed so much."

"How was the training?"

"Good."

"And your wound?"

"Better, but you need to see it don't you?"

"Yes."

I stand up and pull up my shirt. The right side of my rib cage is covered with minor scars.

"Those were from Angelica correct?"

"Yes."

I pull down my shirt and sit back down.

"Do you think you can work with her again?"

"Sure."

"Positive?"

"Look, the conditioning did this to me, not her."

"Ok Rayen that's all I need."

I walk out and back to my dorm. I pass by one of the dorms with the door open. All the cyborgs are sitting around the table talking. I walk past the door when someone calls my name. I turn around and see Triela sticking her head out the window.

"Yes?"

"Come in and join us."

"La Shukran."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well good night then."

"laila tiaba."

Triela walks back into her dorm and sits back down.

"What's with you and him?" asked Henrietta.

"I can't be nice?"

"He doesn't have to be with you all the time." said Claes sipping at her tea.

"Whatever."

"And do you understand his language?"

"Yeah, well I think. Where's he from anyway?"

"Tunisia." said Anjelica.

"How do you know that?" asked Claes.

"We worked together before he left."

"Why did he leave?"

Anjelica pauses, "I don't remember."


End file.
